The Purest Snow
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Yami hated Christmas. All the stress, shopping...and especially the snow. However, with Yuugi being as innocent as can be, he has no choice but to deal with it. Christmas drabble. EXTREME fluff. Yami x Yuugi.


Title: "The Purest Snow"

Author: Uke

Rating: G

Pairing: Yami x Yuugi

Genre: Romance, fluff and more fluff.

A/N: Here's another Christmas drabble I wrote for another friend as a present. :D It's extremely cheesy but...it's fluff. Fluff is meant to be cheesy! xD; Merry belated Christmas everyone!!

Warning(s): This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI (BOY x BOY LOVE!!!!). **Please DO NOT read if this offends you in any way.

Disclaimer: Yami and Yuugi are NOT my own characters, but rather characters of the anime Yugioh. I do NOT own Yugioh nor do I have any affiliation with any of the related characters. This fanfic was written for ENTERTAINMENT purposes only.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and frankly, Yami was _still_ did not understand the whole point of this holiday.

It was supposed to be a time of cheer and joy, but Yami didn't see any of that. Instead he saw an array of commercialism, a time of hectic shoppers, stress…if it was up to him, he probably wouldn't have anything to do with any of it. What was the _point_? In his opinion it just seemed like a waste of time and a waste of electricity, looking at house after house decorated so gaudy with colored lights covering each and every roof and window.

But despite Yami's feelings towards Christmas, Yuugi seemed to love it. And it was hard for him to talk against something that Yuugi liked. Yuugi was so innocent and sweet…how could Yami say anything? To see the joy in his amethyst eyes as he went through the festivities of Christmas…that made all of the things Yami _hated_ about Christmas worth it. Yuugi's happiness never ceased to overpower everything.

But that didn't mean Yami wouldn't get annoyed with everything else about Christmas in the mean time.

"Yami, stop being a grump and try one of my cookies!" Yami looked up at his little partner, who was currently wearing a pink apron over his sweat suit, flour sticking to one of his cheeks. Yami chuckled for a moment and used his thumb to wipe Yuugi's face, which in turn made the smaller of the two smile. "I wouldn't say I'm being a _grump_, Aibou. I'm just sitting here quietly." Yuugi's face went blank, "Quietly, yeah. But you also look like you're ready to Mind Crush the first person who walks through this door that isn't one of our friends or Jiichan, and you're glaring at the snow outside like it's the worst thing that's ever happened." Yami blinked a few times and immediately relaxed his face, not wanting to show his anger of this holiday to his little light. "Glaring? No. I'm not glaring. I'm just…annoyed, because I know you're going to be the one that's going have to shovel that." Yuugi giggled slightly and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about that, Yami. I _like_ being in the snow! And besides, you're going to help me!" He giggled again and nudged the taller male, knowing that Yami wouldn't be too fond of the idea. Yami scowled for only a second, but quickly shook his head. "You know I'm happy to help, Aibou. Now let me try one of those cookies."

Yami wasn't really a fan of sweets, either, but for Yuugi; he would do anything. Besides, everything Yuugi made seemed perfect and delicious anyway so the sweetness didn't even seem like a big deal to him. He reached into the festive plate and pulled out a cookie that was Santa-shaped. The cookie was perfectly shaped, but burnt along the edges. Yuugi wasn't exactly the _best_ baker in the world, but he tried his hardest and his cookies never tasted _bad_. Yami bit the hat off of the Santa cookie, the butter, sugar and vanilla flavors all mixing on his tongue. "Well?" Yuugi asked, looking up at him hopefully. Yami smiled and pat the smaller boy on the head. "It's delicious. Now while I finish this, you go and get dressed, okay? Dress warm. I'm not having my Aibou catch a cold from shoveling some stupid snow." Yuugi smiled happily and nodded, "Okay! And you get ready too, Yami!"

Yami just let out a sigh as Yuugi ran off and finished the cookie that he was given. In only minutes Yuugi had walked back downstairs, shovel in hand wearing a big puffy coat, scarf, mittens, and a black hat on his head, pushing down the spikes of his hair but causing his blonde bangs to stick out awkwardly. Yami too had gotten dressed, but with no hat and a lighter jacket. "Ready?" Yami said with a soft smile, holding out his hand towards the boy. "Yes!" Yuugi exclaimed as he took Yami's hand and marched out into the cold.

It had snowed all night, so there was already a pile of snow on the ground beneath them. The snow was still coming down now but far less heavy than it had the previous night. Still, the snow _was_ coming down and so it was just a few minutes before Yuugi's hat began being sprinkled with white flakes. The crunch of the snow was heard underneath their feet as they walked, and both of their boots were covered, hidden away under the fluffy ice. "Okay!" Yuugi said excitedly with a fist pump. "I'm going to start on the driveway! We only have one shovel, so when I get tired will you take over, Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yami smiled gently and nodded, "Of course I will, Aibou. Just let me know." Yuugi nodded and then turned away, immediately beginning to shovel off the driveway. He dug the shovel into the snow and then lifted it over his shoulder to throw the snow aside. Repeat, repeat, repeat.

Yami sighed and rubbed his glove covered hands together, blowing into them. It was really cold out, yet another thing for Yami to hate about the Christmas season. He hated the cold. Being known to wear only leather tank tops and thin jackets, this type of weather wasn't really his thing. He didn't understand what it was about this holiday season that made Yuugi so happy and excited. Sure, Yuugi was a lot more positive than Yami was and also a lot more happy and cheerful, but didn't he see all the negative and annoying things about this season? How come none of them bothered him?

Yami gazed over at Yuugi who was still busy with his work. His cheeks were becoming flushed from the cold and bitter air that was hitting them, and he was panting slightly from the shoveling, a cloud of white from his breath out in front of his face. He looked so cute_,_ though, all bundled up and his enthusiasm for everything about this holiday was the one thing that made Yami smile. The way Yuugi's face would light up tomorrow morning when he knew what the day was, and the way he'd prance around while smiling happily, giving everyone the gifts he gotten for them was the one thing that made him happiest of all. It made the hell of this season _worth_ it. Actually, Yuugi made basically everything in Yami's life worth it. There would be no sense in doing _anything_ or even living at all if it wasn't for his little Aibou's love and smile that helped him through it all.

Suddenly something cold hit him right in the face. "Gah!" He cried out, immediately rubbing his face from the snow that had just hit him out of nowhere. Yami heard Yuugi giggle and when he opened his eyes; he saw another snowball in Yuugi's hands. "Aibou!" Yami exclaimed, "What on earth are you doing?" Yuugi smiled mischievously as he threw his second snowball at Yami's side, causing a slight laugh to emit from the taller boy. "You were staring off into space, Yami! I had to get your attention _somehow_!!" Yuugi then ran over to Yami, nearly stumbling over his own two feet because of the height of the snow. Making it over to Yami, he threw his arms around the taller boy's neck and pressed his body against his. Losing his balance because of the snow, Yami fell backwards from of the impact, and landed flat on his back, a crunching sound heard as his body lay flat on the snow. Yuugi giggled, now on top of him, their noses touching. "Y-Yuugi!" Yami breathed out, feeling his back getting somewhat icy through his shirt and jacket. "It's cold!!" Yuugi simply just smiled, "Well of course it is!! It's _snow_, Yami. It's supposed to be cold."

Yami's arms instinctively wrapped around Yuugi's waist as he stared up at the boy. Yuugi looked so beautiful right now, and his eyes looked so childish and excited, but so warm and loving at the same time. Leaning up, Yami locked his lips with Yuugi's, who quickly accepted the kiss and kissed back. Yuugi's hands were pressed firmly onto Yami's chest to steady himself, and his legs had become tangled with Yami on their snow bed. They broke the kiss, and stared at each other half-lidded, both of their expressions the exact face of true love and comfort.

"Mou Hitori no Boku…thank you." Yuugi leaned down and rested his head on Yami's chest, closing his eyes. Yami moved his hands off of Yuugi's waist, to hold him with one arm around his back, using the other to rub the back of his head. "Thank you?" Yami asked, "For what?" Yuugi nuzzled at Yami's chest with a smile. "For everything! I know you don't like Christmas, or even Winter very much…but you deal with all of it for me. You're always doing so much for me all the time and I just wanted to thank you for that. " Yami smiled and kissed the top of Yuugi's head before resting his chin on it. "Aibou…you don't have to thank me for any of that. You know you're my everything; I would do anything for you even if I don't particularly like it. Besides," He kissed the top of Yuugi's head again. "I don't think I could say it enough that you make it all worth it."

Yuugi nuzzled Yami's chest again and then slowly leaned up, staring down at him once more. "I love you so much, Yami… Merry Christmas." Yami smiled as he leaned back up again too, "I love you too, Yuugi. Merry Christmas." Slowly the two boys leaned in and kissed once more, the cold having no effect on the warmth of their hearts and feelings at the moment. All of the negativity of the season was pushed aside in Yami's mind as long as his little Aibou was in his arms.

Because Yuugi really _did_ make it all worth it.

-END-


End file.
